Santiago "Big Evil" Flores
Santiago Flores a.k.a "Big Evil" is a Mexican gangster and member of the Cartel. He is the main antagonist of the 2012 film End of Watch. He is portrayed by Maurice Compte who also plays Diego Jimenez on Power. Biography "Big Evil" and his south central Los Angeles based gang are working with Mexican cartel's by running their drugs and human trafficking businesses. Big Evil and his crew are first seen performing a drive-by on the African-American gang such as the "Bloods", in order to push them out of their neighborhood. This drive-by results in the death of a member of the "Bloods" gang. Later in the film he and his gang, which includes the vile female gangster "La La" and the newly recruited and violent teenager named "Demon", come into confrontation with Police Officers Bryan Taylor and his partner Michael Zavala. On a hunch officer Taylor pulls over and arrests one of Big Evil's men and discovers multiple illegal firearms as well as stacks of drug money hidden in soup pots. After this Taylor convinces his partner to follow him into a house that is associated with "Big Evil" and his gang, on the suspicion that there are drugs to be found in the residence. Once the Officers search the house they discover, to their horror, that it is instead a base for the Cartel's human trafficking ring, with the house being full of Mexican men, women and children. When it is learned by the Cartel that the local Police are responsible for shutting down their human trafficking business in Los Angeles, they order Flores and his men to send a message to the Police themselves, which he does by having one of his associates brutally beat a rookie officer to near death and stabbing her veteran partner in the eye (non-fatally), As well as torturing and dismembering several unknown people (possibly some of the people that were being sold by the Cratel), and leaving their remains, and a message, in a house for Taylor and Zavala to see. Eventually the Cartel orders Big Evil to kill Taylor and Zavala for stumbling onto their human trafficking ring in America. He and his crew then set out to kill them in the streets but he is convinced at the last minute by his right hand, "La La", that it would be wiser to ambush the Police officers with assault rifles because of their bullet proof vests, he agrees with this and begins to set a plan into motion. Later that night Big Evil has one of his men drive erratically in front of the two unsuspecting Officers and lead them on a chase to an apartment complex where he and the rest of his gang were waiting with AK-47 assault rifles. Once the two Police entered the building the ganglord gave the order and they began firing wildly at both Taylor and Zavala, with Taylor taking a shot to his hand, however both officers escape the first barrage of bullets with their lives. After killing several of the attacking gang members both officers briefly escape into an alleyway but are again attacked. Even though they are able to kill all their attackers, Taylor is critically wounded during the exchange of fire. While zavala attempts to tend to the unconscious Taylor's wound Big Evil and his gang approach him from behind and brutally execute him by emptying their weapons into his back. Big evil satisfied that both officers are dead (Taylor is in fact still alive) walks away triumphantly with his gang only to be stopped by a squad of Police, who were called by Zavala after being ambushed by the gang members. After a tense stand-off the gangsters decide to shoot their way out rather face prison, and proceed to open fire on the surrounding Police officers, Big Evil and his gang are then quickly gunned down by Taylor and Zavala's fellow Officer's, being shot multiple times before falling to the ground dead. Though Zavala was killed his body shielded his partner Taylor from Big Evil's bullets thus saving his life. With Big Evil and his gang dead and having failed to kill both Taylor and Zavala, as well as the human trafficking business being shut down, The Cartel's plans were ultimately foiled by the two young Police Officers. Personality Big Evil was an extremely violent and volatile gangster, showing no remorse and even pleasure at killing rival gang members and police officers. He is also responsible for over seeing the Cartel's Human trafficking business in south central Los Angeles, not caring at all for the countless of innocent people that were suffering in the conditions they were being kept in. Category:Gangsters Category:Psychopath Category:Drug Dealers Category:Deceased Category:Assassins Category:Leader Category:Murderer Category:Mature Category:Torturer Category:Movie Villains Category:Pure Evil Category:Male Category:Misanthropes Category:Defilers Category:Mutilators Category:Slaver Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Crime Lord Category:Thugs Category:Sadists